


Felix getting kisses

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Uhm, felix getting kisses, platonic, this fic is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: Felix gets kisses from minho chan and jisung
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pls after my last fic i think my life for fics was sucked out of me like a s p o n g e but i will be back one day

“Do you know what the different types of kisses mean?” Felix asks as he climbs into Chan’s bed, Chan slightly shutting his laptop and turning his full attention to him. “No...?” He says and tilts his head, glancing down at Felix’s phone as he gets comfortable under Chan’s blanket. Felix looks a little bashful saying it, but he begins. “So according to this site,”

“Cheek kisses are usually just affectionate,” he starts. “Forehead kisses show care,” Chan shuts his laptop and leans against the wall to listen. “Hand kisses are respect,” Felix picks up his hand and gives it a kiss. Chan giggles at him, respect huh.. does he plan on doing it for the other types of kisses? “Pecks usually show like,” He licks his lips and Chan watches them, turning his attention back to the phone. “Neck and back kisses are usually intimate,,,” His ears turn red. “Oh,”

“Oh?”

“After mouth kisses being romantic,,, it gets kinda,”

“Ah. I understand.”

Felix giggles and puts his phone away, fidgeting with his fingers under the blanket. Chan holds his hand and brings it to his lips with an innocent smile, then they both start giggling. Felix lays back on the bed. “One day I wanna kiss someone,”

Chan nods and presses his lips together in a sort of understanding expression. “I think a lot of us do, I mean. With our future partner,,, or maybe some people don’t like kisses.”

“I like the idea of them,” Felix puts his hands over his chest and stares at the ceiling. “I wouldn’t know cuz I’ve never actually tried them before.”

“You talk about them so much,” Chan laughs. 

“Really?” Felix’s squeaks. “Nooooooo aaaa I hope it’s not annoying.” He curls into a ball and puts his hands up to his face. Chan leans down and hugs his back, giggling and patting his hands. “Nooo you’re not annoying.” He presses his cheek against his back and Felix laughs, moving his hands back to hold Chan. 

“Channie,” Felix rubs his thumbs over Chan’s waist. 

_”Feeeelix~” _Chan says innocently__

__“I really wanna kiss someone.”_ _

__“Mhm,”_ _

__Felix pauses. “Would kissing you be okay?”_ _

__“Wouldn’t you rather save that for someone else?”_ _

__“Idunno,”_ _

__Chan takes what he says into consideration, “I have nothing against giving you a peck,”_ _

__“Okay.” Felix turns around and his eyes get wide at seeing Chan’s face right in front of his. “I think it works better when you close your eyes,” Chan says and Felix follows. Chan smiles and gives him a peck. “There you go Felix” He smiles with his eyes when he sees Felix open his again. “Awe kisses are so nice,” Felix smiles back and gives Chan a big hug. “Thanks,” he says “I think my request was kinda childish,”_ _

__“Nahhhhhh nothing wrong with that.” Chan pats his back and sways them on the bed. “Don’t stress it.” Chan smiles like :] and sits back up. “I should get back to work, you can stay up here if you want.”_ _

__“I probably will,” Felix curls up under the blanket and looks with big adoring eyes back up at Chan, who smiles down to him with affection. Felix giggles._ _

__

__-_ _

__

__Felix goes into the living room and jumps onto the couch beside Minho, slightly more confidence than before with Chan. Minho looks at him but turns his attention back to the tv,_ _

__“Hyungggg can I have a kiss~” Felix smiles_ _

__Minho blinks at him and looks around the room. “You’re talking to me?”_ _

__Felix nods_ _

__“What makes you think I wanna kiss you?” Minho smirks_ _

__Felix laughs._ _

__Minho sighs, “Where do you want your kiss?”_ _

__Felix taps a finger against his lips._ _

__Minho leans over and gives him a peck. “That’s all you get,”_ _

__“Okay,” Felix smiles and does a happy dance, making Minho snicker and smirk._ _

__“Now leave me alone while i watch my show,” Minho throws a pillow at him and smiles as Felix throws it back. Felix picks up another, “You’re so on,” Minho glares playfully._ _

__

__-_ _

__

__Jisung steps out of the shower to dry his hair, Felix coming up behind him again and giving his back kisses, remembering what the kiss meaning site said but knowing he has none of those intentions. He squeezes him tight and rocks them back and forth. “Felix,” Jisung laughs and turns around with his gummy smile. “Let me dry my hair first.” Felix nods and goes onto the couch_ _

__Jisung comes over soon after and laughs when Felix crawls into his arms. “You’re so small,”_ _

__“You’re not much bigger,” Felix pouts._ _

__“But I’m strong,” Jisung smirks_ _

__Felix smiles and kisses his arm, Jisung watching him. “Gimme a kiss,” Felix says_ _

__Jisung stares and laughs, flustered “A kiss?”_ _

__Felix puckers his lips and taps them_ _

__Jisung stares at them “A kiss on the lips?”_ _

__Felix smiles_ _

__Jisung laughs some more and sort of hesitantly gives him a peck “Tell no one-“ he says_ _

__Felix laughs and eye smiles at him, resting back on his chest_ _

__“Hdksosjfdi” Han malfunctions and shakes his head, turning on the tv_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls cuz ily guys

Felix rolls out of bed, his big t shirt hanging low on his body, his pants which are far too large for him dragging beside his feet as he shuffles through the room. He scratches his stomach and ruffles his hair, slipping into the kitchen. 

“How many bowls of ramen have you had?” Han asks

“Only 3,” Minho says, drinking the broth to his ramen

“We had four left.”

“3 in total.”

“Hmmmmm,”

Felix sits down in front of Minho and smiles sleepily, Minho smiling back. Han takes out the last packet of ramen to make. Felix watches and lays on his arms. “Hi Felix.”

“Hi,” his voice almost cracks but in an opposite and much lower way. He puts his hand on his throat and laughs, standing up to get some water and clear his throat. 

“How many bowls have you had?” Minho asks, coming up behind Felix at the sink to rinse his bowl. 

“5, counting this one.” Han stirs the noodles.

Minho blinks. “You’ve even had more than me.”

“I thought you had more which is why I asked.”

Minho tsks and sits down, Felix following him.

“Anyway Felix did you just wake up?”

“Yeah,” Felix says, voice still sort of groggy. “Mmh,” he yawns and stretches

“I said I said,” Han laughs and Minho smirks

“Why are you two still awake?”

“It’s not that late, you just didn’t sleep much.”

“Ah...” Felix rests his head on the table again. Minho reaches over and smooths out his hair. Felix opens his eye to look at him, “No, close them again you have an eyelash.” Minho brushes it off his face. “Thanks.” Felix yawns.

“Is Chan in his bed,?”

“I didn’t see him when I left but I also wasn’t paying attention.” Felix says

“Ahhhhhh.” Han comes and sits down with his food. “Felix open up,” Felix opens his mouth and Han feeds him some noodles. Felix chuckles and eats them, “Thanks.”

-

Felix wakes up again, walking out into the living room and seeing Minho sitting there. 

“Good morning again, your sleep schedule is a mess huh.” Minho says.

Felix climbs over onto the couch and shimmies into the spot beside him. He leans on his arm and yawns. “I should fix it.” 

Minho leans back and pays no mind to the head on his shoulder, watching the show in front of them. Felix looks up at him and wraps his arms around Minho’s, holding his hand and smiling. He gives Minho’s knuckles a kiss and stares at his veiny arm.

Minho chuckles and looks down curiously at him “What’s with you and kisses?” 

Felix smiles and holds Minho’s hand to his face. “Don’t you think they’re nice?”

Minho seems to be making a response,

“Like here,” Felix moves up to Minho’s face, him moving his head back at the proximity. Minho stares down at his lips and smiles knowingly. He gives Felix a quick peck, and Felix turns to kiss his cheek and temple. Minho laughs and moves away, speaking gibberish as Felix’s kisses cause them to fall on the couch. “Hey,” he says and pushes Felix up. “My face is off limits you’re gonna give me acne.” Minho sticks his tongue out at him

Felix smiles and laughs, his ears rosy “So I can kiss your lips?”

“No, only I can kiss your lips.”

Felix laughs and moves back down to hold him, resting his head against Minho’s chest and listening to his heart. Minho seems to tolerate it,

_thump thump thump_

-

“Felix,” Han calls as he steps out of the shower. “You gave Minho kisses this morning now I want some too.” 

Felix feels excited that all the members are so open to it, and happy that Han outright called him for them. Felix hugs him from the front and gives him a peck on the lips, smiling toothily. 

Han laughs, his face red from embarrassment despite being the one who asked. He kisses Felix’s forehead and then pushes him away. “Shoo while I dry my hair,”

and so Felix leaves with a smile

-

Felix climbs into Chan’s bed that night to sleep, they practiced so much that afternoon he just wants to be held. Chan shuts his laptop and opens his arms to him, Felix snuggling into his chest and taking a deep breath. “You’re so warm.” Felix says

Chan laughs and strokes his hair back, smiling big at the touch. He takes the initiative to kiss Felix’s head without Felix asking, which makes Felix feel even more relaxed. “Cmere,” Felix says and pulls himself up to meet Chan’s face. Chan moves out of the way and Felix is already peppering him with kisses, Chan turning back to kiss his face all over instead of telling him to stop. Felix’s face scrunches up and Chan leaves a few innocent kisses on his lips, Felix blushing though it’s too dark to see. Felix lies back down on top of him and stares at the wall beside his bed. “Are you still waiting for someone special,”

Felix pauses, “Stray Kids are special.”

He can almost hear Chan smile, and he can certainly hear the quickening of his heart at the words. “I feel the same,” Chan says and Felix nods.

“Goodnight,”

“Night.”


End file.
